With Preventors Like These
by utsubame
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Heero is now at the mercy of Duo. Sequel to Heero Yuy: Perfect Mother Hen due to requests and attacking plot bunnies.


Disclaimers: Don't own any part of Gundam Wing nor it's characters. Merely borrowing them for a little fun.

Warnings: Shounen-ai (because I suck at yaoi), Heero is being OOC (?? I can't really tell), Heero's POV this time.

A/N: When plot bunnies attack: Tsu makes everyone suffer through her work. This is the sequel to Heero Yuy: Perfect Mother Hen. I just couldn't help myself. Apologies if I went overboard.

**With Preventors Like These**

There was something wrong about this morning but Heero Yuy couldn't really put his finger on what. As he slowly swam from deep unconsciousness to wakefulness, he tried to figure out what was bothering him so. He stretched his arms experimentally but there didn't seem to be anything wrong with them. Next, his torso. The well muscled body moved easily, perhaps a little less responsively as he was still moving toward full wakefulness. The stretch lengthened down his legs and there he met an odd weight. Remembering last night's accident, his eyes snapped open. Levering himself to a half inclined position, Heero threw the comforters aside and stared down at his heavily casted right foot. He groaned, covering his eyes with his hand dramatically. The events of the previous night came rushing back to him.

He also remembered the stark terror in Duo's features when his lover saw how much pain he was in. He had flatly refused a trip to the hospital, claiming stoically that he didn't need it but Duo knew better. The braided man had bundled him up into thick blankets and carried him bodily into the car. It was an amazing feat since Heero outweighed his lover by about 30 pounds. Duo was always the waif like person he was when he was younger. It was Heero that started bulking up like a body builder.

"Don't worry, Heero," Duo threw his lover, all curled up in every afghan and blankets he could find in the house. "You are going to be just fine."

"Duo…" There was a distinctive warning in Heero's voice but he rolled his eyes in resignation. In the past, when Duo went 'Shinigami' people died, now, when his partner did the same, people, usually _him,_ got smothered to death. An icy cold hand covered his and Heero looked up in shock at the true fear that oozed from Duo.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you, love. I swear." Duo turned his attention on the road and started driving like the Demon he was called.

Heero shook his head and allowed to be dragged off to the emergency room. Anything to assuage Duo's terror, even subjecting himself to being a laughingstock was more than worth it. One thing he was glad that it was in the height of autumn and three blankets and four afghans just made him nice and toasty, even _with_ the heater on. He wondered what it was like being draped with sweaters in the summer. Perhaps Duo would know, he thought with a smirk.

It wasn't long before they were stopped by a patrol car. Of course, Duo, damn his sorry dark, twisted, annoying, he-was-so-dead soul, flashed his Preventor's ID and pointed over to the passenger seat at Heero, explaining that his partner was critically injured. He needed medical attention urgently. Heero, during the course of the explanation, had indeed paled considerably at the ridiculousness of it all but it merely reinforced the belief to the officer that he was almost on the brink of death. Soon, they were being escorted to the emergency room by that 'nice little officer in that patrol car'. Duo's words.

Heero had increased his grip on Duo's hand, an indication he was keeping his temper in check but his anal boyfriend turned toward him with a wobbly smile of encouragement.

"I know it hurts, just a little while longer. Alright, love?"

Heero decided that groaning in frustration would make matters worse and sank into the seat with an air of humiliated resignation about him. If he thought that the trip to the hospital was bad enough, it was no match for the showdown with the resident on duty. Duo had yelled countless obscenities at the doctor's rather incredulous expression, threatening to sue for lack of professional care given to Heero. In the end, Duo had nearly pulled out his gun while he glowered at the doctor as he watched Heero's foot carefully encased in plaster.

The doctor had whispered furtively to Heero, wanting to know if he wanted to institutionalise Duo.

"Leave me your contact and I'll get back to you," Heero managed an embarrass grin.

Heero didn't think that the entire emergency room had been to glad to see one insane and one thoroughly whipped Preventors agents leave their premises. He had heard soft mutters of '…and this is who we leave our peace to' over and over again.

"How am I going to walk in this?" Heero looked pointedly at his cast and then at the crutch sitting in the back seat.

"I'll carry you all the way up fifteen flights of stairs if I have to," Duo said, a maniacal light in his violet eyes. Though, he appeared more relaxed now that Heero had gotten the medical attention he needed. "Are you in pain, love?"

Prussian blue eyes rolled in exasperation. "My foot, no. My ego, screaming for lidocaine."

Duo threw his lover an indulgent smile and patted his lap. "Don't worry about the whole escort thing, Heero. We are so long past the war, we don't have to nurse each other's wounds anymore. That's why we have professionals like that E.R doctor, although," he frowned. "That man should be shot. What was with all that 'he doesn't need anything' speech?"

"Because I don't?" Heero blurted.

"I've seen you tell me that when you had three bullets in your body," Duo informed him loftily. "Besides, I rented a wheelchair from them. It would make moving around easier for you."

"WHEELCHAIR?"

Duo Maxwell didn't know how close he came to being murdered by the love of his life that night. He wouldn't know that he should be glad that there wasn't anything in the car heavy enough to brain him, sharp enough to stab him or that his gun was too far away for Heero to reach. Heero would have given him a valid reason to be admitted to the hospital.

True to his word, Duo carried Heero back into the house again and the Japanese could only be glad that it was 3 a.m in the morning. The suburbs slept early. Heero finally found out that fear do make a person ten times as strong as he marvelled the ease Duo carried him back upstairs to their room. The braided American sat Heero at the edge of the bed, easing a stool under his injured foot. Heero nibbled at his lip, wondering the appropriate time to start yelling at his boyfriend about overreacting but there were still traces of that desperate terror in Duo's expression that effectively curtailed any plans for that tonight. Once again, he took a deep breath and reminded himself, Duo needed to do this, to ensure himself that Heero wouldn't leave him.

They both had fear of abandonment and being alone. It stemmed from their dirty little past. However, sometimes, they both took it a little too far. Eight years and they still hadn't really believed that it was going to be for as long as they both shall live. The 'shall live' part was the main problem. Both had high risk jobs and ended up with a prolonged stay in the hospital more than once. It was in reflection of those times that any little pain would set them off into full mother hen mode for extended periods.

Heero knew there was no talking to Duo during this few days and it would only be better to let it run its course. After that, he can take whatever revenge necessary. Another deep breath as Duo asked him to shift so he could take off his underpants. This was _ridiculous._

Patience…

Kill braided idiot of a boyfriend.

Wait, break up with boyfriend, then kill.

"What the hell is that?" Heero, naked and completely vulnerable to the whim and fancies of his boyfriend, who had obviously taken a dirt road off the track from sanity, asked as Duo held up a pair of thick woollen pyjamas.

"What? You sleep in these," Duo explained patiently.

"I do _not_ wear clothes that have grinning infantile renditions of rabbits on them!" Heero crosses his arms in front of him.

Duo shrugged. "Don't be a baby, love." Then he cheated and gave Heero a soft pleading look. He watched with some satisfaction as the Japanese caved.

Heero grumbled under his breath as he was carefully dressed into the warm sleepwear. As if worried he was going to disappear, Duo started placing kisses up Heero's legs as he pulled the pyjama pants up, making sure to ease the around the plastered foot.

"Am I hurting you?" Duo asked worriedly, rubbing his hand in what was supposed to be soothing motions along Heero's lap.

Heero shifted slightly, realising that he was feeling pain, but it centred in between his legs. He swallowed and shook his head. He knew Duo would not be touching him in any way sexual for at least a few days, saying that it was much to strenuous for someone in his condition. Damn him for being an unconscious tease. He knew Duo was purposely ignoring his highly aroused state as he pushed Heero into the soft bed, drawing the covers up to his neck.

Duo sat next to him for a moment, brushing his unruly bangs back. "You know that I wouldn't be able to live without you, right?"

The Japanese man's resentment at the whole situation faded in the face of such pain from the American. He reached out and caught Duo behind the neck, bringing their lips together in a soft, sweet and reassuring kiss. It was meant to tell his partner that he was alright, he would always be around, and to back the hell off and let him take off the cast.

Duo's responding kiss told Heero that he understood, but he needed so much to do this and no, the cast stayed on! It was such a twisted world of the Gundam pack that they were able to communicate with kisses. Well, it was better than speaking in grunts.

When Duo was calm enough, which was after two offers to help Heero shower, three inquiries if the Japanese needed food and another four if he wanted some water, he curled up next to Heero and held onto to him for dear life. It was entwined like that, the two of them fell asleep.

The injured man's last thought was he didn't have to rip Duo's head off just yet, but there was always tomorrow.

XXxxXX

Heero was still a little annoyed at the high handed way Duo had carried on last night but was glad that his boyfriend's mind was not that far off the main road of sanity to offer him pain pills. He sat there in the morning sun glaring at his plastered foot and if looks could kill, he would have been a foot short now. When will he realise that he needed to be more careful?

"Morning, Heero," Duo bounced into the room and while it was totally clichéd, Heero felt the entire room brightened.

Yes, it was a correct decision not to dig the braided idiot's heart out of his chest with a wooden spoon last night.

"Morning, asshole," Heero groused, not really willing to give up his irritation just yet.

But Duo didn't really hear much of it as he carried Heero, once again, to the bathroom. He sat Heero on the closed toilet seat and slowly worked off the pyjamas. The tousled haired Preventor had never been so glad to see it off his body and planned to burn it the moment Duo's head was turned. Evil people designed rabbit, or bunny as Duo would call it, motif pyjamas to torture adults.

"You're going to give me a bath?" Heero gasped, seeing Duo take out a sponge crab. A sponge crab? What sane person past 18 used a sponge crab? Duo Maxwell apparently.

"I thought you liked it when I washed you?" Duo winked.

The other man spluttered for want of a better thing to say. "When you are in the shower with me yeah, not like I am an invalid!"

Sadness darkened Duo's expression. "You are," he muttered, staring fixedly on Heero's cast.

Who could say anything negative to that expression? Heero nodded. "Fine, go ahead."

Duo 1, Heero 0.

So, that was how Heero spent his morning, being pampered to the extreme by his lover. He was gently but thoroughly bathed all the while trying to control his obvious desire ignited by the light touches from hands that, on a normal day, drove him wild. Since this was a normal day, to his nether regions anyway, he began to wonder if pouncing on Duo would cause anymore problems. His partner, however, ignored his obvious 'excitement' and started patting Heero dry. Then, Duo walked over to the sink, picked up Heero's toothbrush and squirted a small amount of toothpaste on it.

"Say aaaaah," Duo waved the brush around.

A low growl worked its way from the base of Heero's throat. There was being tolerant and then there was 'let's make mince meat annoying Preventors agent'. Too bad for Duo, it was getting to the latter. "I can brush my own teeth thank you!"

That was, of course, until Duo looked at him with huge, wounded puppy dog eyes. "Can't I just do this _one_ thing for you?"

Of course Duo could. What was wrong with Heero? His lover just wanted to do something nice for him, did he have to snipe at Duo like that?

Duo 2, Heero 0.

After having his teeth brushed, Duo had the gall to shave him. Just as he worked himself into a fine temper, Duo had to go deflate it with those eyes of his. They should be registered as a deadly weapon. He would talk to Commander Une once…

"Shit, Une!" Heero yelled, just as Duo was helping him back to the bed. He was sure the braided man had no intention of letting him leave the house this day. He had managed to stave off another round of being carried like a child.

"Don't worry," Duo announced cheerfully. "I already called in sick for you. I told her that you had a serious injury last night and our subsequent visit to the ER."

Must… kill… Duo… must die…

Kill…

"Did you tell her the nature of the injury?" Heero grated out, after being seated carefully on their bed again.

Duo nodded.

"And what did she say?"

The braided man pursed his lips. "Hmmm… something about with agents like us, who needs terrorists." Then he shrugged, ignoring the shocked look on Heero's face. "Oh well, she gave you a day off but made me go back for some work. Don't worry, I'll be early. So let me get breakfast."

Thus the whirlwind breezed out of the room, leaving his slack jawed companion behind to ponder at how he was going to face his boss come tomorrow. Heero clenched his jaw tightly shut, not wanting to let go a bellow but something along the lines of a whimper escaped. Great, Mr Heero Yuy, Perfect Soldier was reduced to whimpering by his boyfriend.

A noise at the indicated the return of Duo, bearing a huge tray. On it was a glass of orange juice, another one filled with milk, a plate full of toast and jam, another filled with waffles and the last one with eggs and sausages.

"What's that?" Heero gaped openly. Under normal circumstances, breakfast for both of them constitute nothing more than a piece of toast and a huge cup of coffee. He had to remember that today was definitely out of the ordinary.

"Please Heero?" Duo looked at the man in bed with huge pleading eyes. Damn those eyes, rip out those eyes for the sake of sanity! "You need to keep up your strength to heal."

It was like watching the wall of Berlin to see how easily Heero crumbled in the face of those puppy eyes. Gritting his teeth to the point of pain, he tried to outwardly appear relax as Duo hand fed him agonising plate after agonising plate after plate of food. All the time, Duo had a look of concern about him, checking his temperature to make sure he wasn't having a fever. With a groan of pain, Heero fell back against the pillows Duo had thoughtfully put behind his back, but only after his lover had left the room. Any indication of pain, even if it was the product of an overfilled stomach would cause serious repercussions when Duo was in this mode of consciousness. There was this overwhelming need for his lover to _do_ things for him. Soon, the food began to set Heero to a slight drowse and he shifted his heavy foot to make himself a little more comfortable. He wasn't leaving the bed anytime soon, if Duo had anything to say about it.

His eyes were closed and he was half off to sleepy land when a loud bang followed by an annoyed grunt woke him. Almost fearing what he would find, he slowly opened his eyes. Then he wished he had kept them closed. His long haired, _once _extremely sexy, now just murder inspiring lover, was manhandling a TV into the room.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Duo settled the TV in front of the bed with a breathless gasp. "Well, to entertain you." He swept out of the room without another word. Over the course of the hour, Heero watched with increasing ire as a Playstation, bottles of water, bags and bags of junk food, a pot of coffee, three books, eight mangas, Heero's favourite bonsai plant and a host of other nonsense was being carried and lovingly arranged around the bed in the name of entertainment.

"I can make the trip downstairs for all of this," Heero hissed, his eyes narrowing and promising a slow and painful death.

Duo ignored all the danger signals, bent over and kissed Heero deeply. Swept away by the desire roaring in his ears, Heero didn't realise his mistake until he heard the soft click. He looked up to see his arm handcuffed to the bed.

"That way you won't be tempted to walk around and hurt yourself." Duo dipped his head to kiss his lover one more time and found his hair locked in Heero's painful grip. "Ow ow ow…" He complained, trying to release the fist from pulling at his scalp. "This is for your own good, Heero, I know you. You have to stay off that leg!"

Suddenly, Heero released Duo and settled back onto the bed, a light smile of satisfaction curving his lips. "Fine, go, and if I pee in the bed, you are buying a new one."

Duo stood back, staring suspiciously at the suddenly complacent Heero. However, his lover stared back steadily at him before closing his eyes.

"Shoo, go away before I kill you for restraining me without cause."

"Without cause?" Duo spluttered. "You are injured and in need of bed rest…"

Heero gave him his patented death glare and repeated once more, "Leave with your hide intact. _Now_."

With a soft squeak, Duo ran out with promises to be back as soon as possible. Heero lay there, listening to the sounds that told him that Duo was gone before taking out the lockpick he had palmed from his lover's hair. It was still a bad habit that Duo had. He had his lockpicks and Heero had his gun, not to mention his laptop, which he noticed was suspiciously missing from the horde of items Duo brought in. His lover had a lifelong vendetta with that pile of electronics. At least he hadn't insisted Heero get rid of his 'baby'.

Once free, Heero sprang out of bed. This had gone on long enough. He needed to be sprung from jail. Duo would be pissed when he found out, but Heero knew a little 'convincing' tonight would satisfy his lover that he was more than fine.

XXxxXX

Heero couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched the moment he stepped into Preventors HQ. He knew Duo was some where in the building and he had to get to Sally _fast_. If Duo was to catch him here, he would be quite effectively dead. Quickly disappearing into the elevator and ignoring the holes that were being bored into his back, he punched the medical unit's floor. He was never a religious person but he stood there, waiting for the elevator to go up, praying that no one got on and reported his indiscretion to his partner.

The moment the doors open, Heero sprinted, or more like ran limping into Sally's office. He burst through the door, startling the blonde doctor and slammed the door shut behind him. He pressed his back against the door, his eyes wild as they swept the small pristine office.

"Heero?" Sally asked, a little surprised.

"Duo isn't here is it?" Heero whispered softly, still looking around.

Before Sally could form and answer, her patient started hobbling forward.

"Please," Heero sat down on the exam table. "Help me get this off!" He swung his cast over to show Sally. "Quick, before I am detected."

Sally fought the smile that threatened. Obviously Maxwell and Yuy were at it again. "What happened to you?" She stared at the cast. She had heard from Une this morning about Yuy being 'seriously' injured and Maxwell had taken him to the hospital the night before. She had wondered just how serious the injury was.

Heero flushed a deep red. "I stubbed my toe."

Sally lost it. She burst out laughing, ignoring the promise of disembowelment in Heero's Prussian eyes. First it was Maxwell and his paper cut, not it was Yuy and his stubbed toe. Those two would be the death of each other.

"Stop laughing and get rid of the cast for me! I can't run from Duo with it," Heero was on the verge of begging. "And stop laughing!"

The doctor tried her best to rearrange her features to be more suitably serious, although failing rather miserably, though she did manage to remove the cast. She watched as Heero sighed in relief, wiggling his toes.

"Damn, it was only a stubbed toe," Heero muttered, massaging his freed foot. "Why did he have to overreact like that?"

"Because revenge is a dish best served cold, _lover_," Duo's voice came from the door. "Paper cut my ass!"

Heero's and Sally's attention snapped to the new arrival, taking in his relaxed stance and the evil grin on his face.

"Why you…" Heero made a lunge for his lover, who wisely took off running, whooping his victory. "Get back here, you flaming idiot. You are so dead."

"You have to catch me first," Duo challenged, continuing to run for his life.

"You are going to be so sorry!" Heero yelled, completely oblivious of the gathering audience and amongst them, his boss.

Commander Une rolled her eyes at the spectacle before her. Two of her best agents, one running away, laughing maniacally and another, chasing one foot bare and another hastily shoved in slippers, both screaming at each other.

"With Preventor agents like these, who needs terrorists?" She observed, retreating back into her office and hoped that the storm would blow over soon.

Final tally, Duo 3, Heero 0.

Fin


End file.
